The Diamond in The Palace
by babyangelholic
Summary: AU-Edo Period-Kiryu Zero was born male, but due to his weak body and his soft features, Shizuka, his mother, decided to raise him as her daughter. What would happen when Zero's father, Kiryu Satoshi, the minister as well as the right man of the Emperor, was asked to hand Zero as the bride of the Crown Prince, Kuran Kaname! Would it bring him a happiness or the worst misery? Kaze!
1. Foreword

**Hello there! I am here again! xoxoxox. I am uploading another story, and this time is a historical fic around Edo period. I am so much into historical genre you know? hahahah. that's why this story would beangst, because a cruel!Kaname will be appearing here. but dont worry, his cruel side should not beappearing for too long. And in here, Zero has to crossdress as a woman because of his condition. that's why I make him as 'her' for quite a time until Kaname found out about his real identity. and once more, this story is adopted from my old fanfic again, thus it makes me easier to update for both sides! I hope you enjoy it, if I see some people are interested with this fic, I will update the very first chapter tonight along with an update for The Promise of True Love. Okaay! Let's meet on my other fics too! Reviewes, follows and Favorites are loved! So please review!**

**and mostly, Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer : VK does not belong to me, but I do own this ficition.**

**Foreword.**

"Zerorin…." Called a woman in her middle age.

Zerorin, a beautiful creature turned around to face that woman, she smiled sweetly after knowing the one who call her.

"Okaa-sama…" she answered cheerfully, she immediately walked towards that person.

The old woman hugged her tenderly as she caressed Zerorin's hair softly. "Zerorin, you are growing into a beautiful girl now…" she complimented.

Zerorin nodded shyly as her cheeks turn into a pair of tomatoes. "Okaa-sama… I am so embarrassing…" she replied shyly.

That old woman chuckled softy after hearing what her daughter said. "Zerorin… don't be like that, my baby. Soon you will turn being 17 years old…"

Zerorin stared at her mother deeply, she could see her mother's eyes already become so teary. "Okaa-sama…." Zerorin mumbled.

The old woman stroked Zerorin's cheeks with both her hands. she stared into Zerorin's beautiful lilac eyes as she smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Zerorin-ah… listen Zerorin, promise me that you will be a good lady in the future… can you?" she said as her tears fall slowly from her eyes.

Zerorin looked at her mother, she knew what her mother wanted to.

"Promise me Zerorin-ah… promise to forget your real identity… promise me to not let your real identity hurt you… can you promise me that baby? Can you promise it for Okaa-sama?"

Zerorin's expression looked so sad. But she nodded after keep silent for some minutes.

The old woman , was known as Lady Hiou, the wife of Minister Kiryu hugged her daughter immediately. "I am so sorry Zerorin… I am so sorry I cant do anything less than this… but believe me… Okaa-sama do this for you… it is for your own happiness…. Okaa-sama don't want to see you get hurt anymore…" she cried hardly between the embrace.

Zerorin nodded understanding their condition, she smiled as the tears fell down from her eyes. "I understand, Okaa-sama… I understand… I will promise to do that for you…" she spoke up.

Lady Hiou wiped her daughter tears tenderly, "Zerorin… even though you are not my real daughter, But I really do love you… That's why Zerorin… forget everything about the real identity you have been hiding…" she stared again into Zerorin's eyes.

"And please Zerorin…. Please forget your identity as Kiryu Zero, the youngest son of my own…."

**TBC!**

**so how's it? Please review! **


	2. Lady Zerorin

**Okay! The very fist chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it, and I also just updated my other fics, please check it out. hahaha. once more, I adopted this fic from my old fic, so if there were too many grammar errors and mistakes, please bear with it. And dont forget to review okayy? XDD follows, favorite and reviews are loved. *o* but the most one, please enjoy!**

**This chappie is especially dedicated to the very first reviewers, Kai Hoshizuki, Little Shin, Theresa, and God-d-e-ss Eternity. Love you guys! Hope u enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer : VK does not belong me! I just own this fiction**

Chapter 1. Lady Zerorin …

"Oujou-sama…." Call a maid to a young lady who was sitting in her room.

That young lady smiled at the maid warmly. "What's up, Ruka?" she asked.

The maid smile back and give her a small box. "Here is my gift for you, Oujou-sama… tomorrow is your birthday. So I buy this for you…" she explained cheerfully.

That young lady smiled sheeply as she took that small box. "Woahh… it is beautiful Ruka… thanks for the gift. I am so sorry that you spent your money just to buy this pendant for me…" she said while holding the butterfly pendant in her hands.

"Zerorin-oujou-sama… I already take care of you for ten years... you are a good lady, oujou-sama… I think that pendant will look great when you wear that…" Ruka answered.

Zero smiled at that maid as she kept holding the pendant. She was happy with the gift she just got. "Thanks Ruka… I am so happy with this gift…. And thanks for taemperor care of me for this past 10 years…"

The maid nodded while smiling happily at her lady. "Oujou-sama… I need to do my work now…Have a nice day Oujou-sama… Excuse me…"

Zero nodded in reply. She turned her attention to the pendant she was holding. "You are so beautiful… I will treasure you like Ruka treasures me…" she muttered cutely.

Then she kept that pendant inside her cupboard, Zero finally decided to go out from her camber, she was bored because she didn't have something to do in that camber.

"Zerorin…" called out a handsome guy from behind. Zerorin glanced at that person and smiled widely after knowing that person. "Ichiru-Oniisama…" She said cheerfully.

"Zerorin, where do you want to go?" Ichiru asked while smiling warmly.

"I want to meet Okaa-sama, Oniisama…" she answered sweetly.

Ichiru pat his sister's head gently. "Zerorin… you love Okaa-sama so much, don't you? Until you never spend your free time with your own brother…" he said as he acted like a drama empress.

"Hahahahaha… Oniisama… I need to take care of Okaa-sama… I don't want to see her lonely because I am not beside her…" Zero laughed as she covered her mouth with her beautiful palm.

Ichiru just smiled sweetly to his little sister. He felt so proud of Zero. Even Zero is a daughter of a faithful minister, she had never been arrogant and acted like other lady did. She was always being Zero who had a kind heart.

"Zerorin… I am so happy to have you as my little sister." Ichiru admitted. He stroked Zero's hair slowly to show the young lady how much he felt grateful to have her as his beloved sister.

"Oniisama… I am happy too…"

"Don't continue it Zerorin!" Ichiru cut her off. He held Zerorin's chin then stared at that beautiful doe eyes. "You are Otou-sama's daughter… you are Okaa-sama's daughter and you are my little sister. It is the reality… please don't ever you say something like that again. You hurt my feelings so much…" he continued sadly.

Zero gave her brother a warm smile. "I am so sorry Oniisama… I wont say something like that anymore… Thank you Oniisama.. thank you for loving me as your own sister…" she muttered as tears rolled onto her cheeks.

Ichiru immediately hug her tightly, "No one cant change the fact that you are the daughter of Minister Kiryu… No one cant change the fact that you are the little sister of Kiryu Ichiru…" he whispered firmly. _'Even though you are originally my little brother, Zero'_

Zero nodded in Ichiru's embrace. She had never regretted her mother's choice to have her as a daughter. She was born weak to begin with, and as a minister's son, his brother had to become the general of the warriors in imperial palace. Thus, Zero knew he would not be able to do so.

"You should go to Okaa-sama now… I think she already misses her daughter so much…" Ichiru pulled her out.

Zero nodded again. "Oniisama… I will leave now… have a nice day…" she gave a bow to her brother and left her brother slowly.

Ichiru sighed and stared at Zero's sight. He loved her little sister so much. He was willing to die for his little sister as long as his sister happy.

"Zerorin… even though you are not my real sister… but I cant change the fact that I love you like my own sister…"

**KazeKaze**

Zero pov

I walked towards my mother's camber. Because father was on his duty now, so he couldn't go home till this weekend. And I knew Okaa-sama was so lonely now.

I walked into that Camber and saw my mother sit before the window. "Okaa-sama.." I called her.

She turned to see me and smileed sweetly at me. "Zerorin… here… come here…" She commanded me.

I nodded as I walked slowly towards her direction. "Okaa-sama… what are you doing now?" I asked her in curious tone. I saw her holding a beautiful Juunihitoe ( Kimono with twelve layers). And I knew that thing was so expensive.

"You mean this?" she lifted that Juunihitoe. I nod in reply, while looemperor at that Juunihitoe dazzlingly.

"It is Okaa-sama's old Juunihitoe. Okaa-sama wore it when Okaa-sama was teenager. It is beautiful, isn't it?" she giggled.

I nodded again. "Ne Okaa-sama… it is beautiful… I really love the color of that Juunihitoe. It is purple!" I answered was indeed a beautiful one, with the basic color was purple, and the cherry blossoms as the pattern.

She chuckled and handed me that Juunihitoe. "It is for you, Zerorin… Actually Okaa-sama want to give you this tomorrow. Since you are here and see this Juunihitoe already. It is better to give you now. you like it, right?"

"Okaa-sama… this Juunihitoe is expensive… I cant accept this Okaa-sama.. and I know this thing is so precious for you, right?" I replied it and handed it back to Okaa-sama.

She sighed and held my hand tightly. "Listen me Zerorin… Okaa-sama love you so much… this thing is not as precious as you are in Okaa-sama's heart. And Okaa-sama will love it if you accept this Juunihitoe and wear it tomorrow in your birthday." She explained.

I felt so touch by that statement. My Okaa-sama really loved me. She always treat me nicely and care about me so much. I never want to disappoint her. Despite the fact that she treated me as her daughter.

"Ne… Okaa-sama, I will wear this Juunihitoe tomorrow… Thank you Okaa-sama…" I finally answered.

She smiled then hugged me warmly. "Zerorin… tomorrow, you are turning 17 years old. And soon you will leave this house and become a useful lady for many people…" she mumbled into my ears.

"Okaa-sama… what are you saying? I wont leave you… I will take care of Okaa-sama until the last breath of my life, Okaa-sama…" I started crying again, I couldn't hold my tears anymore. It fell easily every times I was with Okaa-sama.

Okaa-sama pulled me out from her embrace. She smiled gently then put her palms on my cheeks. "Listen Zerorin… Okaa-sama cant let you be with Okaa-sama for that long…" she said.

"Why Okaa-sama? Why? Do you want to abandon me? Because I am a weak son that you have to treat me as a daughter." I cried hardly. These tears were such a meanie… it always fall like crazy every times I saw my Okaa-sama felt sad.

"No Zerorin… don't say something like that. Okaa-sama will never abandon you… it will never happen, my baby…You are my daughter, you have to remember that…"

She sighed and wiped my tears away. "However, Okaa-sama should let you go from your own goods. Okaa-sama should let you go so you can be someone who get a lot of respects from other people, baby…" she spoke up.

"But Okaa-sama… I…"

"Please Zerorin… Okaa-sama want to see you happy. Okaa-sama want to see you fly freely without people insult you as a son with a weak physical condition. Only this all Okaa-sama can do for you… Only this… you are smart Zerorin… please use your brains for a lot people who need you… help many commoners so that they can have chance to be a useful person for others… can you do that, Zerorin? can you ? At least, even though you are not born with strong body, you can help those people with your knowledge…" she said while her eyes never left my own eyes.

I could see how strong she held her tears so she wouldn't cry in front of me. I knew how much she didn't want me to leave her. I knew that Okaa-sama… but if it was the thing I could do to make you happy. I would do that… as long as I could be useful for you… and I could make you proud of me.

"Ne… Okaa-sama… ne… I will do that as long as you are happy with that… I will do that as long as you bless me to do that…." I answered weakly.

It hurt me so much to leave her. I didn't know what would happen if I lived by my own without Okaa-sama with me.

"I know you are worrying Okaa-sama, baby… however, you have to remember… as long as you do your best, Okaa-sama will be so happy…" she caressed my hands softly.

"Okaa-sama…"

I hugged her tightly as I cried like a baby in her embrace. Okaa-sama is a greatest mother I ever had. She never abandoned me, she never let people hurt me. she never ever left my side. But now, she asked me to leave her side for my future, it made me love her more… she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for me.

"Zerorin… you must remember, even though Okaa-sama is not with you, my wish always will be by your side… because you are my lovely daughter that God sent to me…"

She keep caressing my hairs tenderly, she give me her warms from her embraces and her touches. Dear God… I wish I can always be with her… but if this thing is the only thing I can pay back what she did for me for this long time, I will do it God… I will do it.

"I love you my daughter… I love you so much… I love you as Zerorin… I also love you as Zero… because both of you are parts of my life…" Okaa-sama uttered sadly.

"I feel like I am a bad mother, I force you to be a female since you are born, because I don't want you to get hurt if you become a warrior, your body is not suitable for it. You are often sick since you are born. How come I, as you mother do something that might harm you…?"

She pulled me into a tight embrace. I knew how it was hard for my mother. That's why, I would show my best to become the greatest lady in the world.

End of Pov.

**KazeKaze**

"Minister Kiryu… Would you like to accept our offer?" asked an old man in his gold sokutai_. _

"Tennoo-heika… but I think, it will be better if you choose another girl, Tennoo-heika… you servant doesn't deserve to accept this offer, Tennoo-heika…" answered other old man in his red sokutai.

"Don't say something like that Minister Kiryu… you deserve it so much. you are our faithful minister. We will be so grateful if you can be a part of our family." A beautiful old lady who wore a stunning Juunihitoe immediately blurted out.

"Koogoo-heika…" bow that old man to that Old lady.

"I heard that your daughter is so smart and so kind. She is also so beautiful and all sons of minister, and nobles want to marry her, right?" commented the old man as know as Tennoo-heika ( His Majesty Emperor)

"Ne Tennoo-heika… but, I think, my daughter is not capable enough to be one of Royal family, Tennoo-heika…" he replied worriedly.

The Koogoo-heika (Her highness Empress) smiled warmly at that minister. "You are wrong Minister Kiryu. I already did some observations to know more about your daughter. And all people adore her so much… believe me Minister Kiryu, your daughter is so capable to join our family…" the Empress argued as she smiled at the minister and her husband.

"Please think about it Minister Kiryu… we only believe in you. because you can protect the crown prince and make his throne success. All of your children are so smart. And your wife is so respectful and have a good intelligent." Persuaded the Emperor.

"Ne, Minister Kiryu… we don't know where we can choose a good lady for our son. There are a lot of people want to ruin this Kingdom from outside and inside. And you are known as the greatest Minister with a good family. It will be so blessing if we can make your family as one of Royal family." Added the empress hopefully.

The Minister looked more worried with this offer. he really wanted to reject this offer, but thinking about many evil people around this palace, it made him worried so much. he didn't want to see many commoners get hurt by the government.

"Yes Tennoo-heika, Koogoo-heika… I will think about it and ask my family about this offer…" he finally decided.

Both of Emperor and Empress smiled in happiness with that answer. They really wished Minister Kiryu will accept this offer. it will be a great news for them if Minister Kiryu accept this royal offer.

"Thanks so much, Minister Kiryu. We really wish we can hear a good news from you…" The Emperor smiled warmly at his minister.

"Yeah… me too. I really wish your daughter want to be my daughter-in-law… it will be so grateful if I can have such a smart and beautiful daughter in law…" The Empress added happily.

Minister Kiryu only can give them his fake smile. he doesn't know what to do now. he doesn't want to disappoint the Emperor and Empress nor to hurt his own daughter.

"I will try my best to make my daughter, Kiryu Zerorin accept this offer and marry with your own son, Crown Prince, Tennoo-heika, Koogoo-heika…. I promise…."

**TBC!**

**How is it? Please tell me what you think. xoxox reviews!**


End file.
